Fellowship of Poems
by iluvglorfindel
Summary: A bunch of weird poems I wrote on an airplane involving LOTR characters. WIP
1. Aragorn

A/N: These are just some messed up poems about Lord of the Rings I wrote on an airplane.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's work.  
  
¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-  
  
Aragorn is a man,  
  
Who I really want to ban,  
  
Because he has really dirty hair,  
  
That stinks up the air.  
  
But I can't because he's a future king,  
  
Who likes to say ring-a-ding-ding.  
  
He may be a pyro, who sets wraiths on fire,  
  
But Arwen still loves him and the Shire.  
  
He has so many names,  
  
And he isn't even maimed.  
  
¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-  
  
A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Review please! 


	2. Boromir

A/N: Thank you to TheGirlsRoom for reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: Do you think Tolkien would write such messed up poetry?  
  
¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-  
  
Boromir is the Steward of Gondor,  
  
And not a condor.  
  
He tried to take the ring,  
  
That evil wanna-be king.  
  
He was shot thrice in the chest,  
  
By an Uruk-hai that wasn't the best.  
  
Now he's dead,  
  
After Aragorn kissed his head.  
  
We will miss you,  
  
And be blue.  
  
¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-  
  
A/N: Review or you will pay......  
Late fees. 


	3. Legolas

Disclaimer: Do I look like a dead man?  
  
¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-  
  
Legolas is an Elfin Prince,  
  
Who likes to rinse.  
  
He's an archer,  
  
Not a marcher.  
  
He's talkative in the book,  
  
But not a crook.  
  
In the movie he is silent,  
  
But now a tyrant.  
  
He hails from Mirkwood,  
  
And is very good.  
  
¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-  
  
A/N: Review so I know how terrible my poetry is. 


	4. Gimli

Disclaimer: Do you think Tolkien was an insane, demented poet, hyper, teenage girl? I think not.  
  
¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-  
  
Gimli is a dwarf,  
  
Who can't morph.  
  
He's short and stout,  
  
And often pouts.  
  
He lives in a mine,  
  
And loves to dine.  
  
He used to hate elves.  
  
He thought they only cared about themselves.  
  
Now he and Legolas are best friends,  
  
Friends until the very end.  
  
¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-  
  
A/N: Review or you will be attacked by deformed pillows.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed:  
  
Daisy Brambleburr  
  
Oddwen  
  
Aeftm  
  
blue alien - I'm writing a special Legolas poem for you. 


	5. Samwise

Disclaimer: Do think Tolkien frolics through malls on Saturdays?  
  
¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-  
  
Samwise the hobbit cook,  
  
Should write a book.  
  
He had many adventures as Samwise the Brave,  
  
With danger that was very grave.  
  
Sam was a gardener,  
  
Not a pardoner.  
  
He is friends with Frodo,  
  
And isn't a dodo.  
  
He will be a faithful friend,  
  
Loyal to the very end.  
  
¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-  
  
A/N: Make the world a better place. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Read my other stories. Reviewers get waffles!  
  
Thank you for reviewing:  
  
TheGirlsRoom  
  
Shiira  
  
Oddwen 


	6. Frodo

Disclaimer: Dead people do not write demented poetry.  
  
¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-  
  
Frodo was a hobbit ring bearer,  
  
Not a fabric tearer.  
  
He bore the Ring of Power,  
  
Not before he took a shower.  
  
Frodo was stabbed by a Morgul Blade,  
  
In the middle of a glade.  
  
Then he was healed,  
  
But not in a field.  
  
He was brave,  
  
And not named Dave.  
  
¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-  
  
A/N: *sings to the tune of the Fraggle Rock Theme song* Review your cares away, Flaming is for another day, Let the writers write, Down at FanFiction.net!  
  
*Hands out waffles to the following reviewers*  
  
justagirl: Thanks for pointing that out.  
  
TheGirlsRoom: No more sugar for you! 


	7. Gandalf

Disclaimer: If you think I own it, question your sanity.  
  
¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-  
  
Gandalf the Grey,  
  
Wanders the day.  
  
Into shadow he fell,  
  
Not down a well.  
  
The Barlog he did kill,  
  
and died on a mountain-like hill.  
  
He was dead,  
  
In everyone's head.  
  
But he came back as Gandalf the White,  
  
Who walks beneath the twilight.  
  
¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-  
  
A/N: Please Review!!!!! Ice cream for all reviewers!!!!! 


	8. Quest

Disclaimer: Do you think dead men use computers?  
  
¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-  
  
The quest began at Bag End,  
  
With no bend.  
  
From the Shire to Bree,  
  
The quest wasn't filled with glee.  
  
Then onto Rivendell.  
  
The council has started, because I hear a bell.  
  
The Fellowship was made,  
  
But they weren't paid.  
  
They went to Mordor,  
  
Which was filled with corridors.  
  
¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-  
  
A/N: Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Flame and you will be attacked by a rabid pig named Bob. Reviewers get free ice cream!  
  
Thank you for reviewing:  
  
Daisy Brambleburr 


End file.
